Fuel cells use an electrochemical energy conversion of fuel (including but not limited to hydrogen, propane, methane, carbon monoxide, and the like) and oxidant(s) into electricity and heat. It is anticipated that fuel cells may be able to replace primary and secondary batteries as a portable power supply. In fuel cells, the fuel (usually containing a source of hydrogen) is oxidized typically with a source of oxygen to produce (primarily) water and carbon dioxide. The oxidation reaction at the anode, which liberates electrons, in combination with the reduction reaction at the cathode, which consumes electrons, results in a useful electrical voltage and current through the load.
As such, fuel cells provide a direct current (DC) voltage that may be used to power motors, lights, electrical appliances, etc. A solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) is one type of fuel cell that may be useful in portable applications. The material properties, which are generally desirable for obtaining high performing fuel cell devices, also make fabrication of those fuel cell devices a significant challenge.